Riboflavin (RF), a water-soluble vitamin, is essential for normal cellular functions and growth. During periods of dietary deprivation or physiological and pathological stress humans are vulnerable to developing RF deficiency. This results in a variety of clinical abnormalities, including growth retardation, anemia, skin lesions and degenerative changes in the nervous system. Humans cannot biosynthesize RF and, thus, must obtain the vitamin from the diet through absorption in the small intestine. Although many studies have focused on the mechanism of RF uptake, its definitive transepithelial absorption mechanism is controversial and remains to be defined in detail. Intracellular processes in RF absorption, such as cellular homeostasis, and RF function and regulation are also poorly understood. The current proposal aims to close these gaps in our knowledge of intestinal RF absorption. Our long-term objectives aim to identify, isolate, clone, and characterize the protein(s) involved in te epithelial translocation of this important vitamin. Our specific aims are: 1) Is riboflavin transported into enterocytes by a receptor- mediated and/or a carrier-mediated pathway? 2) How is RF trafficked within the cell and what is the subcellular localization of its storage compartment? 3) Is a soluble plasma RF-binding protein involved in RF translocation? Our multidisciplinary approach is designed to provide new and integrated information at the functional, cellular and molecular levels of RF transport. These studies will yield new and important information regarding a complex epithelial transport mechanism and provide important new insights in its structural specificity and function.